02808
}} is the 2,810th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 15 December, 2000. Plot Part 1 It is the morning of Sarah's funeral. At the farm Kathy takes tea into Robert and Andy's bedroom. Andy is worried that Jack cannot come to the funeral. She tells him that everything is fine. At Home Farm Chris tells Zoe about Zak getting in his car. Zoe is scared because they are all at risk. She wants to prove to the Dingles that the Tates will not be intimidated. Chris says they must not show the Dingles that they have got to them. At Holdgate Farm Angie is ironing her trousers for the funeral, Sean says he will be back for the funeral. Angie is very down. Zak comes home. Lisa is waiting for him and demands to know what is going on. He tells her that he has been in the van all night. Lisa shouts about the fact the Zak didn't tell her about Cain earlier. Cain comes down the stairs and asks what all the noise is about. Lisa walks out. Diane goes to the farm to pick up Victoria. She asks how the boys are. Kathy says they are not good. Ollie tells Angie that she wants to go to Sarah's funeral. Angie tells her she can't go. Angie is obviously very distressed. Diane has Victoria back at her house, she tries to amuse her. As Lisa packs up the van she shouts at Zak. She says that Cain has to leave or she will. Part 2 Kathy, Robert and Andy wait outside the church for Jack. Angie sees Richie outside, she tells him that he shouldn't be there. He says he has a right to be there. Jack arrives handcuffed. Andy runs up and hugs him. Ollie asks Sean what is wrong with Angie. He says that she is probably worried about her speech. Jack and the boys prepare to go into the church. In Wishing Well Cottage Cain is rude to Lisa, and she tells him to get out. Cain gets lippy and Zak hits him. Inside the church the funeral commences. Richie is lurking outside. Zak explains to Lisa that he has lost two sons and Cain is like another chance. Lisa says that she will give Cain another chance. Back at the funeral Richie walks in quietly in the middle of Angie's speech. At Home Farm Terry tells Charity that Chris has asked him to improve security systems. Charity says that she has no plans to stay at Home Farm. At the funeral Richie's mobile phone rings. Jack shouts, and his guards have to hold him back. Richie runs out. Zoe tells Chris that Charity has to leave. As the ceremony finishes and the coffin is carried outside, Prison Officer Ashworth warns Jack that he must behave. He says that he will. Diane is still looking after Victoria. Ashley says the final prayers as Sarah is buried. Ritche is watching from a distance. When it is over Jack has to go back to prison. Andy breaks down. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes